


Alicerces

by Berseker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker
Summary: Luciano é… um problema à parte. Outro fio naquele nó que ele precisa desatar. Mas não agora. Quando conseguir olhar os machucados. Quando a dor passar um pouco. Quando aquele imbecil não parecer tão alegre por vê-lo assim, largado debaixo duma árvore estúpida num jardim estúpido numa terra estúpida, sem forças pra levantar por puro medo de desmoronar no meio do caminho.CW: Referências à Guerra das Malvinas.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Luciano é… um problema à parte. Outro fio naquele nó que ele precisa desatar. Mas não agora. Quando conseguir olhar os machucados. Quando a dor passar um pouco. Quando aquele imbecil não parecer tão alegre por vê-lo assim, largado debaixo duma árvore estúpida num jardim estúpido numa terra estúpida, sem forças pra levantar por puro medo de desmoronar no meio do caminho.
> 
> CW: Referências à Guerra das Malvinas.

Martin tem o costume de olhar as pessoas nos olhos.

Ele não sabe desde quando faz isso, se aprendeu ou se sempre foi assim e, francamente, ele não se importa. Certo, deixa os outros desconfortáveis, mas isso é problema deles, e não é como se estivesse fazendo de propósito. Algumas pessoas preferem não fazer contato visual. Ele faz. Pronto.

O que deixa sua situação agora ainda pior, porque ainda que ninguém perceba que ele está desviando o olhar com mais frequência, mesmo que disfarce baixando o rosto, brincando com as chaves do quarto, fingindo que está admirando um quadro ou uma planta ou a parede, ainda que ninguém note, ele sabe. Ele percebe. 

E tenta se controlar, forçar-se a erguer o rosto, sorrir, mesmo que erguer o canto da boca seja um esforço tão violento que quase não vale a pena. Até consegue, mais ou menos, um segundo de cada vez, evitando conversas, mantendo-se longe, em silêncio, abandonando a sala quando é preciso, e mesmo assim-

Mesmo assim.

Agora Martín está sozinho. Está anoitecendo, o hotel é uma fonte de luz quente e amarelada às suas costas e o jardim se estende como um tapete diante dele. Agora deveria voltar pro quarto e se arrumar o melhor que puder, achar forças para entrar na sala de conferencias e discutir amenidades com nações que vão olhá-lo com um desprezo bem-humorado como se ele fosse uma criança boba, um moleque tentando entrar num jogo de adultos, e eles acham divertido, todos eles, engraçadinho, como é que você, logo _você_ , vai ter a pretensão de encarar Arthur Kirkland? Nada mais, nada menos que o Império Britânico? Abanando a cabeça, sorrisos descuidados e risadas afetadas, e ele vai ter que sorrir de volta e ouvir em silêncio.

O jardim é bonito. Não tanto quanto os que Martín tem em casa, mas isso - pensar em sua terra - não é conforto nenhum agora, porque aqui, para eles, nada do que ele diz merece ser ouvido, não depois disso, depois dessa vergonha. Nada é nada e ele mesmo não é nada, e dói mais do que qualquer coisa ver Francis abanando a cabeça, Antonio e Romano também, gente que deveria- em tese- respeitá-lo. Pronto, é só isso que ele quer, um pouco de respeito. E que parem de olhar daquele jeito, rir daquele jeito, de trazer o assunto como se tudo não passasse de uma grande piada.

Ele anda alguns passos, e tem a impressão de que o chão está ondulando. Para com a mão estendida às cegas, confuso, acha o tronco de uma árvore. Devagar, com cuidado, Martín se senta no chão.

Ainda por cima isso. Ele não sabe se quer chorar de raiva ou socar alguma coisa. Essa dor que não passa, os cortes e machucados que não fecham em seu peito e na barriga. Vai ter que se preocupar com isso alguma hora, mas não agora, não enquanto a humilhação queima atrás dos olhos, enche sua cabeça como o eco de um martelo. Dor física ele aguenta, a vergonha não. E é mais isso, mais até do que o senso de traição, que dói, que não o deixa encarar ninguém. Sorrisos. Olhares. Alfred segurando seu braço na fila do buffet, olhos azuis preocupados por traz das lentes, um _você está bem?_ que não convence, e Martín não pode puxar o braço porque a tontura, a raiva o desequilibrariam e ia cair ali no chão no meio deles. Antonio enlaçando seu ombro, tinha que ser você, ele diz, um pouco de afeto e muito de desdém na voz, mesmo Romano, um meio sorriso nos lábios, e Martin tem que forçar um sorriso, aceitar aquele meio abraço e segurar o prato com força para as mãos não tremerem, sabendo que está cerrando os dentes, que está olhando para a mesa, para a porta, para qualquer lado que não os olhos deles, sentindo o corpo doendo – e porque todo mundo que inventa de pôr a mão nele tem que esbarrar nos machucados? Aliás, por que é que todo mundo tem que inventar de pôr a mão nele?

E Arthur.

Ele não vai pensar em Arthur.

Martin inclina a cabeça para trás, sentindo o tronco áspero da árvore. Não é confortável. A grama sob ele está fria, um vento soprando no silêncio do jardim, ele quase ouve o som na copa das árvores.

Ele quer estar em casa.

Um suspiro trêmulo escapa. Não, não é confortável, mas pelo menos pode relaxar um pouco, baixar a guarda. Desmanchar o sorriso, fechar os olhos. Fingir que está em outro lugar. Um lugar onde tudo é silêncio e paz e, mais importante, vazio, onde ele pode se dar tempo para pensar com cuidado, desmanchar devagar aquele emaranhado. Onde-

-Então é aqui que você se escondeu, diz Luciano alegremente – Eu estava começando a me preocupar.

Ok então puta que _pariu_. Quando ele dá de ter azar, o serviço vem completo.

– Você veio me procurar?

– Claro que não – Luciano apoia a mão na árvore, olhando-o de cima para baixo, sorrindo como sempre, aquele eterno olhar de quem está se divertindo às suas custas.

Martin desvia os olhos.

Luciano é… um problema à parte. Outro fio naquele nó que ele precisa desatar. Mas não agora. Quando conseguir olhar os machucados. Quando a dor passar um pouco. Quando aquele idiota não estiver tão alegre por vê-lo assim, largado debaixo duma árvore estúpida num jardim estúpido numa terra estúpida, sem forças pra levantar por puro medo de desmoronar no meio do caminho.

– Claro que não, – repete Luciano –Todo mundo resolveu dar uma volta pra ver o pôr-do-sol, e eu cansei de andar. Estava indo na cozinha buscar alguma coisa para beber, e eis que no caminho quem eu encontro, senão meu vizinho preferido, com esse bom humor que está fazendo de você uma companhia maravilhosa? O que houve, resolveu ficar aí e esperar a morte?

Martin ri. Tem alguma coisa de reconfortante em falar com uma pessoa tão completamente imbecil e insensível, pelo menos Luciano dispensa fingimentos. Só que sua risada parece mais qualquer outra coisa, uma tosse ou um soluço, um pouco histérica até para ele mesmo, e Martin para bruscamente e ergue o rosto de novo. Mesmo que assim, de pé acima dele, Luciano fique exatamente contra o sol, o que dá um brilho avermelhado ao seu cabelo, um halo que impede Martin de ver seus olhos, ver o sorriso aberto, irônico.

Martin conhece esse cara a mais de duzentos anos. E até agora ele não entende o que Luciano não explica, entender, ouvir o que não está sendo dito, ele não é capaz. Mas Luciano – por sorte ou azar – se abre para o mundo inteiro, ele ri e grita e chora e esperneia e não tem o menor problema em apontar e rir da desgraça alheia, de dizer a coisa mais errada. Sempre.

– Então por que parou aqui? Vai buscar a sua bebida. 

– Falando sério, você está bem? Por que veio pra cá?

Pra ver o pôr-do-sol, pensa Martin. Não é da sua conta. Me deixa em paz, eu não preciso responder. No fim não diz nada disso, só abana a cabeça e volta a olhar a grama porque ver Luciano assim, de pé contra o sol, é tudo que ele não precisa agora.

Em vez de ir embora, Luciano se abaixa de cócoras ao seu lado, e Martin quase ri de novo. É _claro_ que não vai ter paz, por que deveria? Ele e Luciano estão nessa dança faz muito tempo, vê-lo assim é tudo que o brasileiro sempre quis, por que iria se privar do prazer?

– Martin, sério agora, por que está aqui? Não no gramado, aqui em Londres, você mal se aguenta de pé. Não tem como conversar desse jeito, negociar, nada. Só se quiser fazer chantagem emocional, e tenho quase certeza de que o Arthur não vai cair nessa. O que foi? Seu presidente mandou você vir?

Puta, puta que pariu, sempre a coisa errada para dizer, sempre o que vai doer mais, sempre pronto pra virar a faca na ferida. Martin fecha os olhos. Sua respiração não está normal, mas talvez Luciano não perceba, talvez diga o que quer e vá embora.

– Não, não mandou, – diz Luciano então, suspirando –Você veio porque quis. Porque é um cretino teimoso e arrogante.

– O que, – diz Martin, e sua voz falha, e ele precisa começar de novo – O que é que você tem com isso?

–Nada! Esse é o ponto, não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida e até eu estou ficando agoniado de ver esse espetáculo.

– Faço ideia. É só ir embora, fique à vontade.

Luciano se mexe, e ele acha que o outro vai mesmo, mas não. Claro que não. Em vez disso, Luciano senta-se no chão, pernas cruzadas, e está muito, muito mais perto do que Martin gostaria, bem ali ao seu lado e perto o bastante para que Martin adivinhe o calor de sua pele. Para todos os toques que, Martin está quase conformado, não vão demorar, porque Luciano não consegue manter as mãos para si mesmo, nem mesmo quando está se divertindo em humilhar um rival antigo.

De fato. Luciano começa segurando seu pulso, puxando seu braço e Martin deixa que ele pegue sua mão.

– Sério – diz o infeliz, que realmente não sabe a hora de desistir. – Sério mesmo. Você acha que está bem pra ficar aqui, Martin?

Está segurando sua mão e falando mais baixo, e Martin engole em seco. Não devia responder, devia puxar o braço, devia dizer exatamente o que Luciano pode fazer com suas perguntas.

O que ele diz é:

– Eu precisava vir.

– Pra quê?

– Pra... pra tudo, pra todas as coisas que a gente faz nesses encontros. Seguir com a vida. E, também – um pouco da amargura aparece em sua voz – Pra eles terem alguma coisa do que rir.

Agora, Luciano assim sentado tão perto, Martin consegue ver perfeitamente sua expressão, os lábios cheios se abrindo, um ar de bom-humor que suaviza seus traços, que deixa seus olhos quase doces:

– Quem está rindo de você, Martin?

Fala seu nome como se fosse um termo de carinho, como se falasse com uma criancinha. Martin puxa a mão bruscamente, a humilhação queimando o rosto. Luciano não tenta segurá-lo, abanando a cabeça, ele vai falar, Martin sabe, consegue adivinhar, já, e então ele diz antes, tentando levantar, apoiando-se na árvore:

– Olha, eu não me importo, não quero saber o que você pensa. Volta pro seu encontro ou o que for, eu não quero- eu não me- eu não tenho que falar com você, um idiota como você que não devia nem estar aqui, que não-

Ele não acha o que dizer. Quer revirar todas as ofensas velhas, quer achar alguma coisa que machuque de verdade, que arranque sangue, mas não consegue pensar em nada. Não tem nada agora, não lembra de nada, seu peito arde e é possível que os cortes tenham aberto, ele sente alguma coisa úmida escorrendo na barriga. Deve ser sangue. Ele espera que não manche a camisa, espera que Luciano leve sua língua afiada para outra parte, porque é verdade, não é? Ele mal se aguenta de pé.

– Hm, – faz Luciano. – Que não o quê? 

Ele ainda está sentado, assistindo a luta de Martin para se levantar. Depois de um momento, continua como se não tivesse parado:

– Eu pensei, considerando, sabe, que eu fiquei do seu lado mesmo depois de séculos de você me enchendo o saco, pensei que você seria capaz de conversar. Nem estou falando em descer desse seu pedestal, mas de repente, não sei, olhar aqui pra baixo onde eu estou e falar comigo. Mas parece que nem uma guerra consegue dar jeito em você.

A voz dele soa completamente normal, bem-humorada, mas Martin percebe a nota de ferro por baixo das palavras, e é tão surpreendente que ele olha para Luciano, tentando enxergar qualquer coisa em seu rosto e nisso o jardim roda ao seu redor.

Em um microssegundo Luciano está de pé, um braço em volta da sua cintura, e Martin cai contra ele, atordoado:

– Não, – ele começa, – _Não_ , eu não preciso de você. Eu não-

– Eu sei, você não precisa de ninguém. Não a grande Argentina. Que, aliás, não consegue nem... pelo amor de Deus, você está sangrando?

Essa é a coisa mais engraçada que Martin já ouviu na vida. A única coisa que o mantém de pé é o braço de Luciano em sua cintura, a mancha escura se espalha na sua camisa branca e está _doendo_ , e Luciano parece tão indignado, sobrancelha franzida e tudo, que Martin não consegue parar de rir. Joga os braços em torno do pescoço de seu rival de sempre e apoia a testa na testa dele, e quem passar vai pensar que estão se entendendo às mil maravilhas, porque Luciano está convencido de que ele enlouqueceu completamente, porque é fácil fazer isso, é a única vantagem de ser mais alto, Luciano nunca se impressionou com isso e é uma coisa injusta, essa, e ele não consegue parar de rir e devia se preocupar com isso, um dia, qualquer hora dessas.

Talvez esteja enlouquecendo.

Luciano o puxa contra o peito e isso resolve o problema. A dor corta seu fôlego, corta a risada bruscamente num gemido, e Luciano segura sua nuca, os dedos entre seu cabelo, força-o a deitar em seu ombro. 

Martin deixa.

Qualquer hora dessas seria bom tentar descobrir porque ele sempre deixa, porque agora está segurando a camisa de Luciano entre os dedos e ele nem sabe mais se está rindo ou tossindo ou gemendo ou o quê, mas podia ser pior, ele podia estar chorando e isso ele sabe que não está, seus olhos estão secos, e pode estar mesmo mal se aguentando em pé, mas isso ele não perdeu ainda.

Então, Luciano está falando, resmungando a mil por hora em seu ouvido, dizendo coisas como eu sabia que ia me arrepender, eu _sabia_ , você é completamente louco e olha só, olha só pra isso, que desastre, como é que eu vou mandar você pra casa agora, seu idiota, o que é que você estava pensando-

E Martin ignora, não quer nem saber, ele só fala, a voz um soluço partido:

– Assim não. Eu não posso. Por favor, Luciano–

Por favor entenda, ele pensa, porque eu não consigo explicar, mas Luciano desenvolveu a fantástica habilidade de ouvir pessoas mesmo enquanto fala, de modo que ele aceita, bufando, mas aceita, e faz– ajuda– _segura_ Martin pela cintura, pelos braços, e dá um passo para trás, mãos à postos. Pronto para segurá-lo se ele cambalear. 

Ele não vai. Não pode, não vai ser visto assim. Vai voltar para o hotel andando sozinho, sem apoio, mesmo que desmaie na porta do quarto.

– Eu quero ver isso, – diz Luciano, olhando para sua camisa. O idiota, a roupa dele deve estar suja também, a essas alturas.

– Não adianta. Nunca adianta. Não enquanto estiver doendo.

Tem uma explicação melhor, mais elaborada, uma boa razão pra essas feridas serem impossíveis de se tratar. Mas ele não consegue articular nada agora, então Luciano vai ter que se virar com essa mesmo. Ele pode explicar com gráficos e desenhos e teatrinhos de fantoches depois.

Mas Luciano estende a mão, toca o tecido e Martin para de respirar, pensa que ele vai puxar o pano para descolar da ferida e isso sim vai doer, mas Luciano abana a cabeça, deixa a mão cair:

– Não sei. Não sei se não adianta. – ele faz uma pausa e depois diz, a voz leve, aérea. – Claro, se você quiser, eu chamo outra pessoa pra fazer isso. Se você preferir.

Martin conhece esse cara a mais de duzentos anos. E até agora ele não entende o que Luciano não explica – mas de vez em quando, muito raramente, ele vislumbra qualquer coisa. Ele engole em seco, e diz antes que possa mudar de ideia:

– Me leva pra cama, – ele diz, e sente a risada subindo, borbulhando como água fervendo, querendo espirrar dos lábios – E você pode ver o que quiser.

– Você é um idiota.

Martin está quase disposto a concordar. Ele dá um passo para trás, e o hotel parece uma miragem, uma coisa branca monstruosa contra o céu escuro, mas vai chegar lá e vai ser sozinho.

É a coisa mais difícil que ele fez até agora. Um passo depois do outro depois do outro, costas retas e cabeça erguida. Mesmo que mal saiba onde está pisando, e que sua única plateia seja Luciano, que anda ao seu lado, perto demais, sem tocar nele nenhuma vez. Martin entra no hotel por conta própria, chama o elevador e caminha os cem quilômetros de corredor até a porta de seu quarto. 

Sua mão está tremendo tanto que não consegue colocar a chave na fechadura. Luciano espera meio segundo, perde a paciência e arranca a chave de seus dedos.

Lá dentro, ele segura seu braço, e Martin mal consegue enxergar agora. Quando o mundo volta a fazer sentido, está deitado de costas na cama, a porta está trancada e Luciano senta-se na cama ao seu lado. O movimento do colchão o faz gemer baixinho.

– Oh, _desculpe_ ,– diz Luciano – Sinto muito se você não quis ver isso antes de ficar tão ruim.

– Eu nem disse nada.

Luciano bufa de novo e o encara. Olhos escuros orlados por cílios compridos, um ar pensativo, testa franzida. Aquele olhar analítico é pesado, Martin não consegue adivinhar o que ele está pensando. Não faz sentido, o desprezo que ele sabe, _sabe_ que Luciano deve estar sentindo, junto com o toque leve, o cuidado, não fecha, não bate, e ele não consegue sustentar o olhar. Vira o rosto para o outro lado.

Quando Luciano começa a desabotoar sua camisa, Martin morde o lábio e fecha os olhos. Seu queixo treme. Um botão, depois o outro até abrir tudo, e então Luciano afasta o tecido devagar e Martin fica agradecido, porque genuinamente esperava que ele puxasse o pano de uma vez.

– Bom, – diz Luciano. Segura seu braço de novo, puxando a camisa com cuidado, e Martin quase lhe diz que rasgue a coisa, não é como se fosse realmente lavar e usar de novo. Mas falar ia dar trabalho demais, de modo que aguenta em silêncio as mãos de Luciano em seus braços, seu ombro, e depois sob suas costas. Faz um esforço para erguer o corpo, só para que o outro consiga tirar a camisa suja da cama.

– Bom, – Luciano repete – Que ótimo. Fantástico. Você chegou a procurar um médico?

– Eu–

– Nada? Nem um curativo? Não me admira que você esteja caindo pelas tabelas. Não sei como se aguentou até agora.

– Nem eu, – diz Martin – Se você estiver satisfeito…

Mas ele não vai sair agora, os dois sabem disso. E Luciano não achou graça, dá pra sentir na voz dele:

– Não estou nem remotamente satisfeito. Vou pedir uma bebida pra você, e depois vou limpar isso, e você vai aguentar, porque ninguém mandou ser idiota. E daí a gente decide como te proteger da sua própria estupidez.

– Eu não quero beber nada aqui.

– Olha, Martin, pra mim tanto faz. Honestamente. Estou te fazendo um favor. E se você me encher muito o saco, eu vou te jogar debaixo do chuveiro assim mesmo, e aí vai doer muito mais.

Isso faz Martin franzir a testa:

– Quem você pensa que é? Eu não vou aceitar ordens–

–Tanto faz. Tanto faz. Não importa o que eu- quer dizer, eu fico do seu lado, o máximo que dá, eu tenho um monte de problemas, mas eu- e mesmo assim você continua- eu não ligo. De verdade, não me importo. Pode continuar se achando um presente de Deus pra humanidade e me desprezando, mas eu estou aqui, o mínimo que você podia fazer era colaborar.

Martin não diz nada.

É a mesma coisa, por baixo da voz, das palavras. A mesma mensagem. Quem você pensa que é? Você perdeu. Você perdeu. Você não é tão forte, ou tão bom ou tão importante quanto sempre acreditou, todo mundo sabe disso, todo mundo viu. Você perdeu. Na frente de todo mundo.

Luciano realmente deve estar feliz.

– Uma das suas, então, – diz Luciano – Vinho ou cerveja ou o que for. Assim fica bom pra você?

Martin não responde.

Luciano resmunga um palavrão, mas pega o telefone e faz o pedido num inglês meio quebrado que só usa quando está com má-vontade – o sotaque dele é sempre uma desgraça, mas as palavras ele sabe, as frases, e só torce as sentenças quanto está irritado, e isso-

-isso não tem a menor importância. Martin queria que ele fosse embora. Mas ele não vai, lógico, claro que não. Nada nunca acontece como Martin quer, por que o universo ia começar a ser gentil agora?

Luciano passeia pelo quarto, anda de um lado para o outro, depois para e cruza os braços. Martin segue o movimento, sem saber o que esperar. Ele fechou a boca, mas não há muita esperança de que isso continue assim e francamente, aqueles olhos, a testa franzida, tudo está começando a lhe dar nos nervos. O ridículo da coisa toda, ele deitado com o peito nu sujo de sangue e cheio de cortes abertos, enquanto Luciano contínua de camisa e gravata e calça social. É   
surreal, quase onírico.

Seu rosto está avermelhando, ainda por cima. Vergonha e timidez deslocada, não é como se Luciano nunca o tivesse visto antes. Mas não assim, ele acha, não tão frágil, e essa é uma palavra tão errada, tão não o que ele quer pensar de si, que dá até um pouco de náusea. 

Alguém bate na porta. O susto é tão forte que Martin se senta na cama, os olhos arregalados. Luciano solta uma risada:

– É o pessoal da cozinha.

– Eu não –

– Ninguém vai entrar, otário.

Ele vai até a porta, abre uma fresta só. Fala naquele seu inglês de pé quebrado que mesmo assim soa alegre e vibrante, e Martín puxa o lençol contra o peito só por via das dúvidas, porque a voz de Luciano está estranha, irritada. Mas de fato ninguém entra, e ele volta com uma garrafa na mão e duas taças na outra, e para quando vê Martin, quando vê o lençol em sua mão.

– Você deve ser a pessoa mais patética que eu conheço – diz então. Anda com passos firmes, rápidos, larga a garrafa e as taças no criado-mudo e senta-se na cama, e Martin desvia os olhos de novo, engolindo em seco, as palavras ecoando dentro dele, patético, patético.

Luciano segura seu queixo e ergue seu rosto.

E Martin se vê encarando aqueles olhos escuros, e parte dele está pensando que é muito irritante que Luciano faça isso, que ele não aceitaria de ninguém e isso deve significar alguma coisa, e as palavras começam a se atropelar em sua cabeça, porque qualquer coisa pode acontecer e ele não vai ficar surpreso. Luciano pode apertar seu rosto até quebrar sua mandíbula ou mantê-lo parado para beijar sua boca, tudo já aconteceu antes, tudo vai acontecer de novo. Ele ergue a mão, segura o pulso quente e não o afasta, nem tenta, na verdade, porque agora tanto faz. Seus olhos ardem. 

Ele pisca com força, várias vezes. Por fim baixa as pálpebras. Seria bom se Luciano não percebesse, mas isso é completamente impossível, e ele morde a boca com força porque se relaxar um pouco que seja, vai acabar chorando.

Luciano suspira, alto, impaciente, e seus dedos afrouxam, mas ele não afasta a mão. Faz um carinho em seu rosto e desliza o polegar sobre seu lábio, o que obriga Martin a parar de morder, o que é bom, porque estava começando a doer, o que é ruim, porque Luciano não podia estar tão perto, o que não faz sentido, porque ele não se importa, o que mal registra porque agora os olhos de Martin estão se enchendo de água.

E ainda está sentado na cama, tonto e nauseado, ainda sangrando, segurando um lençol estúpido contra o peito, e suas mãos estão suando e ele está à beira das lágrimas, e seu maior rival belisca seu queixo como se ele fosse uma criança, e então se inclina para pegar a garrafa de vinho, e diz:

– Não precisa ficar assim. Eu faço um curativo e vou embora e nós dois podemos fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Ninguém vai saber que o grande Martin Hernandez um dia precisou da minha ajuda.

E então alguma coisa em Martin se despedaça.

– Vá se foder, – ele diz, e sua voz treme, mas a raiva aparece, e isso é bom, muito bom – Vá se foder, Luciano, eu não _pedi_ a sua ajuda, você não precisa- não precisa esfregar na minha cara, eu _sei_ o que você está fazendo, eu pago depois quando conseguir pensar, só quero saber porque você está fazendo isso! Eu não te pedi nada. Eu nunca te pedi nada. Por que você está aqui? Por que você?

– Porque eu, – ecoa Luciano. Ele não olha para Martin. Abre a garrafa, torce a boca quando segura a taça, delicada demais, romântica demais pra um momento como esse. – Boa pergunta. Por que não a França? Por que não a Itália? Por que não alguém que você respeita? O tanto que você puxou o saco deles tinha que servir pra alguma coisa.

Ele enche a taça até a metade, e diz:

– Mas não, tinha que ser eu. Você consegue beber sozinho?

Como essa resposta encaixa na sua pergunta?

Antes que chegue a uma conclusão, Luciano solta outro de seus suspiros, desliza um pouco mais perto e enlaça seus ombros, e nada faz sentido, se ele está bravo devia ficar longe, e Martin não consegue nem imaginar que razão ele teria pra se irritar, devia estar num momento triunfante, e sim, a taça, ele precisa pegar a taça. E beber. Ele larga o lençol, estende a mão, mas sua mão está tremendo tanto que ele desiste:

– Mudei de ideia, – diz então, virando o rosto, – Não quero beber isso.

Luciano encosta a taça em seus lábios. Martin sabe que está ficando vermelho de novo, mas bebe assim mesmo, o rosto queimando. O sabor do vinho é um pedaço de sua terra, e ele se sente... não mais forte, mas um pouco melhor. Talvez. Os dedos de Luciano passeiam em suas costas, num movimento circular que é quase reconfortante. Seu rosto... ainda está errado, se o mundo estivesse normal Luciano estaria sorrindo, diria alguma bobagem constrangedora e beijaria sua boca para beber as últimas gotas de vinho de seus lábios.

Martin quase consegue ver, sentir a pressão dos lábios dele. Mas Luciano só baixa a mão, e então Martin se inclina sem pensar, descansa a testa em seu ombro.

– Por quê, – ele diz – Por que você?

A mão de Luciano para, só por um segundo, e depois recomeça o mesmo movimento.

– Não sei. Honestamente. Eu não sei.

Segura os ombros de Martin, afasta-o com cuidado para fazê-lo se deitar. Ele não quer, agarra seus braços antes. A posição dos dois acabou de ficar ainda mais estranha, tanto que Luciano finalmente esboça um sorriso.

E Martin diz:

– Por quê? Só me diz isso. Eu nunca dei razão nenhuma- por que você? Você devia estar feliz, devia- eu achei- eu nunca pensei-

Merda, as palavras não vêm, existe um jeito muito simples e claro de explicar o que ele quer mas ele não encontra, as frases escapam, mas ele engole em seco, sente o gosto de seu vinho em sua boca e faz mais um esforço:

– Todos eles riem de mim, quando eu- eles acham que eu não vejo. Você deveria estar rindo também. Por que está aqui?

– Você está errado, – diz Luciano. Alguma coisa passa em seus olhos, alguma coisa suave, e ele acrescenta, – Para variar. Ninguém está rindo. Mas claro, você ia mesmo achar isso... eu não sei por que eu ainda…

Então para, abana a cabeça, e deixa a frase sem final. Agora o sorrisinho no canto da boca fica um pouco maior, mais marcado, e ele empurra Martin com delicadeza, e Martin larga os braços dele, eu desisto, ele pensa, não adianta, não é hora de pensar, não adianta tentar pensar.

Ele se deita.

– Uma taça só é pouco, – diz Luciano – Então me avise se você quiser mais. Ou se quiser morder alguma coisa. Sabe, como nos filmes. Porque eu acho que isso vai doer um pouco.

Existe um traço de diversão em sua voz. Alguma coisa aconteceu, pensa Martin, alguma coisa que ele deixou passar. Mas Luciano se inclina de novo, pega alguma coisa do chão, e Martin vê uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

– Isso não vai adiantar. 

– Você que acha. Aposto que o machucado nem é tão fundo assim... você é que faz questão de esperar até ficar horrível. Agora, tente relaxar.

Impossível. Martin o vê pegar um pedaço de pano, um vidro de água oxigenada – que não vai mesmo adiantar, feridas de guerra não fecham assim. Essa talvez não feche nunca.

Mesmo assim, não fará mal limpar o machucado, e por isso Martín não protesta, e prende a respiração quando a mão dele chega perto.

Arde. Bastante. O suficiente para que seus olhos encham de água de novo. Ele segura um gemido, tateia até encontrar alguma coisa pra apertar, que acaba sendo a camisa de Luciano mesmo, porque não pode segurar a mão dele que está ocupada e puta que pariu, como arde.

– Desculpe, – diz Luciano – Estou indo o mais leve que eu posso. Quer uma pausa?

– Não. Não. Eu só–

– Mais vinho?

– Sim, – diz ele, quase sem fôlego.

Luciano ri baixinho. Dessa vez, o som não ofende. E Martin fecha os olhos e aproveita pra respirar, sente o queixo tremendo, e só depois percebe que não soltou a camisa de Luciano, mas não consegue se preocupar com isso. Nem com o fato de que Luciano ergue sua cabeça para que ele possa beber, segura a taça contra seus lábios de novo.

A dor começa outra vez, mas já estava doendo antes, sempre esteve. Martin mantém os olhos firmemente apertados, e mesmo assim as lágrimas escapam, escorrem pelas têmporas, mas Luciano continua, devagar, com o máximo possível de delicadeza, falando com ele de vez em sempre, uma voz leve e contínua, macia, familiar. Eles estavam perdendo guerras antes da gente nascer, ninguém está rindo, pode acreditar, é só que é mais fácil superar, seguir em frente, pra eles. 

Martin mal discerne as palavras. Ele sente a dor. As mãos de Luciano em sua pele. A taça fria em seus lábios, o sabor do vinho.

E depois, quando acha que já acabou, quando Luciano limpa seu rosto com um pano molhado, afastando o cabelo de sua testa, quando Martin está mais ou menos recomeçando a respirar, sente a pressão familiar - não vai dizer esperada – em sua boca, e o sorriso de Luciano nos lábios.

Isso também lhe dá vontade de chorar, ele nem sabe por quê. Abre os olhos pela metade, que é só o que consegue agora, e encara os olhos negros tão pertos do seu, aquele brilho que também é familiar, mesmo visto dessa distância, os cílios longos e os pontos de luz num castanho quase negro, e não é tão pesado olhar assim.

Luciano beija sua testa. E belisca seu queixo de novo, e se levanta, e Martin faz um movimento, ou um som ou alguma coisa, que Luciano para e olha para ele.

Pausa.

E depois ele diz:

– Posso ficar aqui, se você quiser.

Martin tenta sorrir. Seus olhos estão pesados.

– Se você quiser, eu acho que tudo bem.

– Tudo bem, – ecoa Luciano, e Martin sabe que ele vai revirar os olhos, mas agora ele não se importa. A última coisa que sente, antes de pegar no sono de puro desgaste, é o toque já conhecido da boca de Luciano na sua.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciano não espera que ele entenda. Só que o segure aqui vivendo mais um pouco, porque Martin, a voz dele, os olhos dele, sempre conseguiram uma reação, as vezes violenta e as vezes bem-humorada, mas alguma coisa. Luciano não sabe porque veio e a melhor razão que pode achar é que Martin é irritante, e que essa irritação o mantém vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Uma compacta minoria de maus parlamentares disse não à vontade que seu próprio povo soube expressar com transparência, firmeza e ordem (...) Em poucos meses a campanha pelas diretas-já dissolveu fronteiras de todo tipo para imantar o espírito dos brasileiros numa torrente serena, profunda, irrefreável. Um povo sempre acusado de abulia e de inaptidão para a vida pública ofereceu, ante a surpresa de observadores locais e estrangeiros, o espetáculo de seu próprio talento para se organizar e manifestar com responsabilidade, energia e imaginação. A tudo isso alguns congressistas disseram não._
> 
> _Use Preto pelo Congresso Nacional: A Nação Frustrada_  
>  Folha de São Paulo, 26/04/1984

Luciano entra sem bater no escritório de Martin.

No momento seguinte ele se arrepende. Afinal de contas, nem mesmo avisou que vinha.

Tecnicamente, não precisa avisar. Mas é uma cortesia enquanto não decidem até que ponto são bem-vindos na casa do outro. Regra não escrita de boa vizinhança.

Agora já foi. Não dá pra voltar, fechar a porta e tentar de novo, porque se fizer isso Martin vai achar que ele está brincando, e ele não está, não hoje. Ou podia fazer assim mesmo, uma brincadeirinha só, mas – não.

Não hoje.

Então Luciano sorri, ou tenta um sorriso, pelo menos, quando Martin ergue o rosto para lhe dar um olhar exasperado. Ele estava trabalhando, ou fingindo que estava, e Deus sabe que os dois têm tanta coisa pra fazer, tanto o que resolver. Martin pelo menos parece que começou, está sentado em sua escrivaninha com coisas que parecem gráficos em folhas timbradas ao seu redor e pilhas de papéis e uma xícara de alguma coisa ao lado. Trabalhando.

Ele parece como sempre. Olhos verde-claros. Camisa branca de manga comprida, punho abotoado, gravata com um prendedor dourado e tudo o mais. Sim, os dois têm muito que fazer, mas Martin tem um pouco mais. Vai reconstruir seu país, reconstruir a si mesmo, e ele ainda não. Ele ainda vai esperar.

Certo. E daí? Já esperou tanto tempo. Por que não mais alguns anos?

O escritório está muito frio, Luciano percebe, e então ouve o som do ar-condicionado. Pergunta-se como não notou antes, e agora fica difícil esquecer, porque seus braços se arrepiam de frio. Martin parece confortável. O cabelo dourado, fino demais para ficar penteado, brilhando como uma coisa viva, um pedaço de seda ou areia sob o sol.

Luciano pisca algumas vezes. Areia, é. Ele gostaria de estar em uma praia, agora. Na areia. Ou não, porque sentiria a água e a maresia, e ele quer alguma coisa seca. Gostaria de estar em um deserto, ele tem alguns e já fez isso antes, ir para lá. Sentir a areia e o sol.

Ele não sabe por que está aqui.

E Martin está começando a se enervar, por isso Luciano continua sorrindo, a mão ainda na maçaneta, e pergunta:

– Posso entrar?

Atrasado, mas bom o bastante, não? Considerando que esqueceu de bater e tudo o mais. Martin lhe dá um olhar um pouco surpreso, e depois responde:

– Fecha a porta, você está deixando o frio escapar.

Luciano fecha.

Ele realmente, _realmente_ não sabe o que está fazendo aqui. É só que se for mesmo para o deserto, ou o que chama de deserto, aquela parte onde a terra é quente e onde não cresce nada, onde os rios não chegam e não há ninguém, ele não sabe quando vai voltar. E é importante que volte. Agora. Atualmente. É importante que não se perca, que não acorde subitamente para descobrir que dez anos se passaram e ele não fez nada. É importante fazer alguma coisa, mas isso, essa certeza, é a única coisa que o mantém de pé agora, sua única pedra de toque, e ele não consegue pensar direito, não consegue fazer planos, não está muito certo nem de que está vendo tudo ao seu redor. Talvez ele precise de óculos também. Talvez precise dormir um pouco.

Não. É importante não dormir agora, ou talvez não acorde mais.

– Eu achei que você estava organizando as coisas na sua casa, – diz Martin.

– Eu estava, – diz Luciano. Sua voz soa estranha, muito baixa, e ele tenta de novo, um pouco mais alto – Eu estava, mas sabe como é. Pelo jeito eu não vou ter que fazer nada, então decidi sair um pouco.

– Ah, – faz Martin. Então para, e Luciano se pergunta se ele não está escolhendo as palavras, mas isso é um absurdo, Martin pensando antes de falar? É pedir demais. Luciano está sem fé para milagres.

Bom, não exatamente. Depois de tanto tempo de vida, ele sabe que sua fé no futuro vai voltar qualquer hora, sempre volta, mais cedo ou mais tarde. É só que agora ele não tem nada além de confetes de uma passeata tão bonita quanto inútil e uma sensação de ressaca violenta, e nem bebeu nada, isso é tão injusto. Ele não quer pensar nisso. Em tudo que esperava, em tudo que tinha sonhado, na sua própria vontade insuportável de chorar. 

O escritório de Martin é bonito. Estantes e enfeites e, mais importante, um sofá de couro de dois lugares. Seria melhor algum outro material, típico de Martin escolher móveis desconfortáveis só pra chatear as pessoas que são obrigadas a falar com ele, mas foda-se isso, Luciano não se importa.

Ele se senta, e então pensa um pouco. Não quer ficar sentado. Mais que isso, não vai _aguentar_ ficar sentado. Suas costas doem, e seu corpo está cheio de espuma. Ou de areia. Ele deita a cabeça no braço do sofá e se encolhe, porque senão suas pernas não caberiam, e porque está frio. Esfrega os braços e espera que o calor de seu corpo aqueça o sofá e Martin lhe dá uma olhada feia:

– Se vai mesmo dormir aí, pelo menos tire o sapato.

Luciano sorri, um sorriso automático, e chuta o sapato longe, depois se encolhe de novo e fecha os olhos.

Seria bom se fosse mesmo feito de areia. Se sua pele fosse feita de pano. Ele imagina como seria cortar o tecido, deixar o recheio escorrer até ser nada, até se desmanchar. Dormir por um bom tempo. Ele consegue fazer isso, no deserto – não se cortar, claro, mas dormir. Esquecer da vida. Deitar-se de costas na areia quente e olhar direto para o sol, horas e horas e horas. Dias. Semanas.

– Quer ajuda com alguma coisa? – diz então. Afinal de contas, Martin está trabalhando, ele consegue ouvir os gestos e adivinhar a mão sobre o tampo de madeira, mudando papéis de lugar. Alguma coisa lhe diz que seu vizinho está tenso, e isso é provavelmente porque ele está aqui e sua presença sempre teve algum tipo de efeito. E vice-versa também, ele sempre conseguiu sentir a presença de Martin em uma sala, mesmo quando não se falavam. 

– O que eu quero é saber porque você não vai dormir na sua própria casa. O que houve agora? Cansou de trabalhar?

Luciano sorri de olhos fechados. É isso. É _exatamente_ isso.

– Cansei. Eu não aguento mais. Você deve estar rindo, eu imagino.

– Rindo?

– Lógico. Você não ama quando as coisas dão errado pra mim?

Martin silencia, e Luciano abre os olhos. Seu vizinho de cabelos dourados está olhando para ele, e Luciano se sente na obrigação de acrescentar:

– Eu não te culparia. É tudo tão irônico. O que eu estava pensando? Não é o tipo de governo que gosta de me escutar, digo, escutar as pessoas, eu nem sei mais. Mas pra você foi tão fácil–

– Ei–

– Foi, quer dizer, eles escutam você, você disse que não queria mais isso e deu certo e eu achei, eu pensei que talvez pudesse ser igual pra mim também. Mais de um milhão de pessoas pedindo uma eleição de verdade, o que mais é preciso? Já são vinte anos dessa... dessa coisa, e eu tentei, você não acredita, mas eu tentei fazer alguma coisa, quer dizer, a minha gente tentou...

– Claro que eu acredito.

– Mas eu entendo, antes, quando isso começou, quer dizer, acho que eles queriam o que era melhor pra mim, e na época... era difícil, você lembra. Na hora fez sentido. Metade do pessoal queria uma coisa e a outra metade queria outra e agora não sei mais se foi a coisa certa, e eu... bom, não importa mais. Só que agora mudou tudo, o mundo mudou e eu também, e eu não sei. Eu queria tanto, Martin. E eu achei que agora... pode rir. Pode dizer que eu sou estúpido e incompetente e que eu não sei de nada, porque é verdade, eu não sei o que estou fazendo. Acho que eu não dou pra isso, que eu não nasci pra isso, não é isso que você pensa? Acho que eu…

Sua voz perde a força, e Martin espera que ele pare sozinho, para dizer:

– Você faz uma ideia bem estranha de mim.

Ainda está olhando para ele. Luciano preferia que ele não fizesse isso, mas não tem tanta importância assim. Nada tem, na verdade.

– Eu não aguento mais. Eu vou sair, eu acho, sair de perto disso tudo, vou-

– Descansar na praia?

Existe uma nota ácida na voz de Martin, e Luciano quase se encolhe. Em vez disso, ele fecha os olhos de novo:

– Não. Eu não quero ir pra praia agora. Você já olhou para o sol?

– Claro.

– Digo assim, direto, por muito tempo? Você não precisa nem olhar, na verdade. Se deitar no chão e fechar os olhos, depois de um tempo quase dá pra ver com as pálpebras fechadas. O brilho, eu digo, o contorno.

– Que saudável. Você vai ficar cego, fazendo isso.

Sim. Ele já ficou, algumas vezes. Depois, quando se levanta com a cabeça fervendo, completamente atordoado, as vezes demora semanas até sua visão voltar, até conseguir pensar direito. Mas é isso mesmo que ele quer, sentir nada além da terra, do calor, desligar um pouco todas as vozes de sua gente, a decepção amarga e a raiva e até mesmo o eterno bom-humor porque não é justo com eles, com sua gente, ele deveria fazer alguma coisa, não é justo deixar que isso aconteça, que _nada_ aconteça. Mas Martin nunca fez isso, nunca quis desligar a si mesmo. Martin não é assim, e ele não tem como entender. Não ele, nessa sala gelada com sua camisa fina de mangas compridas e mil planos pro futuro.

E Luciano não espera que ele entenda. Só que o segure aqui vivendo mais um pouco, porque Martin, a voz dele, os olhos dele, sempre conseguiram uma reação, as vezes violenta e as vezes bem-humorada, mas alguma coisa. Luciano não sabe por que veio e a melhor razão que pode achar é que Martin é irritante, e que essa irritação o mantém vivo. Luciano espera que ele faça isso, que lhe faça a cortesia de dar um centro de gravidade, porque agora, a única coisa que ele pensa é que não pode se perder, e só. Está preso numa teia que se desmancha fio a fio, e ele não quer se desmanchar. 

Aliás. Falando nisso. 

– Martín, eu estou falando muito?

Martin demora um pouco para responder:

– Você não disse quase nada.

Oh. Menos mal.

– É que nem sempre eu sei quando estou falando. Às vezes eu acho que eu só pensei, mas não, e as vezes é o contrário, eu acho que estou falando e na verdade está dentro da minha cabeça. Eu acho. Desculpe.

E ele também não tem muita certeza de que disse isso, ou se só pensou. O frio começa a doer de verdade. Ele sente a boca tremendo e se encolhe um pouco mais. Esfrega os braços, e então ouve Martin se levantar, o ruído do ar condicionado muda.

– Pelo amor de Deus, – resmunga ele, – Pronto, satisfeito? Agora me diga, o que está havendo com você?

Luciano abre os olhos, surpreso.

– Obrigado, mas não precisa, eu já estou saindo–

– Não parece. O que há? Já que está aqui mesmo, pode me explicar.

– Não tem o quê explicar.

Até porque ele vinha dizendo as mesmas coisas desde… sempre, parecia. Ou pelo menos há muito, muito tempo. Nada dá certo. As coisas não andam. Nada nunca sai como eu quero. Pra que desfiar a mesma ladainha?

– Eu não acredito nisso, – diz Martin, um pouco frustrado – Você veio mesmo só pra dormir no meu sofá?

– Eu vou contar uma história pra você, – diz Luciano de repente. 

Ignora o suspiro de Martin. Ele ainda está de pé, mas agora está apoiado na mesa, e Luciano deixa-se olhar por um segundo, admirar todos os tons de preto e branco da roupa formal, todo ele sério e profissional, exceto pelos olhos vivos demais praquela seriedade toda, pela boca torcida de impaciência.

Luciano gosta dele.

Martin acaba com sua paciência como ninguém mais, mas mesmo assim. Luciano gosta de saber que ele está lá, o mesmo de sempre - incoerente, desequilibrado e mais louco que o chapeleiro, mas constante em suas explosões, por assim dizer, sempre o mesmo- e gosta de olhar para ele, os olhos verdes e o cabelo e os ombros largos debaixo do tecido claro da camisa, e a boca e, tudo, na verdade. Ele.

E é impressionante como Martin combina com tudo. Veja o estilo do traje, por exemplo, como fica bem e como faz sentido. Como parece certo nele. Luciano não gosta de ternos. Ele usa, mas não gosta, não combinam com ele, ele se sente mal, a gravata aperta demais e ele fica tão mais confortável usando uma camiseta e brim e chinelos. O que Martin pensa quando o vê. Se também acha que Luciano não combina, que parece sempre desarrumado, que devia ficar longe das grandes rodas de negociação porque não sabe o que está fazendo. Se acha que ele é sujo e preguiçoso e desprezível e que merece essas coisas que aconteciam e–

– Eu nunca disse isso, – murmura Martin.

Luciano pisca algumas vezes, confuso. Sua boca está seca.

Sim, a história. Ele ia contar.

– É assim, – ele diz – É uma música, na verdade. Você conhece um pássaro chamado Assum Preto?

Martin não diz nada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, inclinando um pouco a cabeça. Estreitando os olhos. Luciano não quer ouvir, não quer saber o que ele está pensando, e começa a falar mais rápido:

– Ele canta de um jeito muito doce, esse pássaro, muito bonito. Se você gosta de escutar pássaros, claro, nem todo mundo gosta, tem gente que acha irritante. Mas ele canta, e na música, não na dele, na minha, na história, eu digo, alguém fura os olhos dele, porque acham que se ele não enxergar, a música vai ser ainda mais bonita, e também que assim ele não vai fugir, porque não pode ver.

– Isso não tem a menor base.

– Não, e é uma crueldade com o bichinho, mas a questão não é essa. Ele canta e vive solto, não precisa ficar em uma gaiola. Só que não pode ir pra lugar nenhum, porque não enxerga, e ele sabe que é primavera, mas ele não pode ver, entende? Então fica pensando que seria melhor viver numa gaiola, se pudesse olhar o céu.

Martin pensou um pouco.

Depois deu de ombros:

– Poético. Imagino que seja uma música bonita.

– Eu posso cantar pra você, – diz Luciano, sorrindo. Martin sorri de volta, um pouco frio:

– Ou pode me explicar do que está falando. Você enxerga muito bem, quando quer.

– Mas esse é o problema, eu acho que ele está errado. Acho melhor não saber o que você está perdendo, do que ver as grades da sua gaiola e não tem como sair. Eu acho que esse pássaro cretino devia ser grato porque podia ser bem pior e Martin, você sabe, eu já falei tantas vezes da minha independência, e depois a República, e todas as coisas que foram acontecendo e eu nunca, nunca fiquei tão decepcionado, acho que eu nunca acreditei tanto assim pra nada, mas é sempre, _sempre_ pra nada. Nada que eu tentei na minha vida deu certo, então por que eu não aprendo? Por que é que eu continuo esperando?

– Não foi tão ruim assim, antes... – diz Martin devagar – Você estava feliz, eu penso...

– Não – Luciano olha para ele, começa a falar mais rápido, porque é importante que ele não se engane nisso, é importante que ele _saiba_ – É claro que estava feliz, eu não posso esperar as coisas darem certo pra isso, senão eu não teria sido feliz nunca! Mas tem uma diferença entre cantar porque está satisfeito e cantar porque é o que você _faz_ , são coisas diferentes, eu sei que são, não pode ser só isso. A minha vida não pode ser só isso.

Martin assente devagar, e isso parece familiar. É estranho como Luciano reconhece cada pequeno gesto, eles nem se veem tanto assim. Não que importe. Luciano está cansado. As palavras se repetem, ecoam dentro dele. Não pode ser só isso, não pode ser só isso. 

Ele fecha os olhos de novo. Quase pode ver o círculo do sol, um anel de fogo atrás das pálpebras. Adivinhar a escuridão, a sensação de que poderia se dissolver e se misturar com a terra, sentir na pele as raízes de cactos e os passos de animais e de gente procurando água. Esquecer.

Ele não quer ficar aqui. Em Buenos Aires, uma cidade eternamente acordada, eternamente alerta, com aquela pessoa que não hesita antes de virar a mesa e que acredita firmemente que não tem que obedecer a ninguém e que seus chefes têm que obedecer a ele, que faz as coisas funcionarem. Luciano quer ir embora. E não quer estar na presença dele, no sofá do escritório dele – aliás, não quer ficar nesse sofá, falando nisso. É frio demais, morto demais. Ele abre os olhos, confuso, e de repente não tem certeza de onde está, ou o que está fazendo aqui.

Ele tenta se sentar, mas a sala começa a rodar. Não importa. Luciano deixa-se escorregar para o chão.

Melhor assim, não tem para onde cair. Sente o carpete arranhando o rosto. Cheiro de algum produto de limpeza, ele pensa, e respira, o ar preso entre seu rosto e o chão tão perto, e o calor de sua face esquenta o piso, e é tão mais fácil não pensar em nada. Tão mais confortável não saber de nada.

Alguém segura seus ombros. Luciano abre os olhos, tem um sobressalto ao ver Martin assim perto, o rosto alarmado logo acima do seu:

– O que _há_ com você hoje? – Martin puxa seus ombros com força, faz Luciano sentar. – Escuta. Então, as coisas não deram certo dessa vez. Tente de novo, ou se não der, veja o que você pode fazer enquanto espera, mas não- não isso. E não aqui!

– Eu vou embora, – diz Luciano. Ou só pensa, ele nem sabe mais – Eu vou embora, eu posso- na terra, no sol, eu-

– Não foi isso que eu disse, – resmunga Martin. – Olha, você não... eu não estou dizendo pra você sair. Quer dizer, estou, mas não nesse sentido. Pode tirar férias, se quiser, mas eu não acho certo, isso- digo, com a sua gente, você precisa–

– É tão fácil pra você, – diz Luciano.

Não é? Socar a mesa e erguer a voz e se impor, uma coisa que ele nunca conseguiu fazer, e pensar e decidir e-

A risada de Martin, alta e brusca, corta suas palavras.

– Ah, sim, – diz ele – Sim. Eu tenho uma sorte fabulosa com os meus chefes. Luciano, em que planeta você viveu na última década? No último século?

Luciano olha para ele, desesperado e um pouco patético, e não acha nada pra responder. É como se seus pensamentos silenciassem, nada dentro dele além de um deserto, nada de nada de nada. Areia. E sol.

– Certo, – diz Martin, apertando seus ombros, – Então, eu vou te contar um segredo, é fácil mesmo. Você precisa só de muita raiva, mas muita raiva mesmo. Ódio o bastante pra te deixar louco. Eles não querem ouvir? Fale mais alto. Faça eles ouvirem. Diga o que você quer. Você pode mudar o mundo com isso.

Luciano abana a cabeça. Ele nem sabe o que está negando, o que está tentando recusar, mas não consegue evitar, é mais forte do que ele. Martin torce a boca de um jeito que é um pouco irônico. E abraça seus ombros num gesto surpreendente. Seria bom se tivesse acontecido outra hora quando ele pudesse pensar nisso, quando pudesse entender essa mistura de carinho e impaciência que é Martin, que coisa é essa que passa entre eles dois que não é bem amizade ainda, mas–

Quase lá, talvez?

Ele não sabe, e agora não consegue pensar.

Martin vai dizer alguma coisa, segurando-o assim perto de si, as mãos em seus ombros e Luciano não espera, porque mesmo ficar sentado é esforço demais. É tão cansativo isso, erguer os olhos sempre, vê-lo tão mais alto _sempre_ , e Luciano se inclina com a vaga ideia de deitar a cabeça no ombro dele, mas Martin está sentado ao seu lado, bem vestido daquele jeito, vivo e alerta e cheio de energia explosiva daquele jeito, e Luciano ainda não sabe se pode ficar ou se deve ir embora, ou o que foi que veio fazer, se Martin o despreza ou não, e não quer pensar nisso, não quer pensar em nada.

Ele se deixa escorregar até deitar a cabeça sobre as pernas de Martin. Isso interrompe seu vizinho antes que ele comece o que ia dizer. Luciano pode apostar que ele está corando, e normalmente isso o teria feito sorrir, mas tudo está começando a doer, doer forte, uma coisa ruim mesmo, ele nem sabe direito o que é mas é igual, de certa forma, a todas as derrotas de sua vida, tudo que já esperou e viu escapar das mãos. Aperta o rosto na perna de Martin, ouvindo sua própria respiração muito alta, acelerando cada vez mais, e está tão, tão cansado. Uma nação derrotada, é o que ele é.

– Não, – diz Martin, devagar. Luciano sente a mão dele em sua cabeça –Você está decepcionado e com raiva e um monte de coisas, mas não está derrotado ainda.

É um carinho quase distraído, um pouco condescendente, e Luciano se sente o bichinho de estimação dele, mas hoje não importa. Até queria pegar no sono, mas tudo dói demais e sua respiração prende, tranca, e seus olhos se enchem de água. 

Ele não quer chorar aqui, não na frente de Martin, mas é tarde pra isso. Ridículo pensar em manter qualquer tipo de imagem. Está deitado no chão com a cabeça no colo dele, seu vizinho deve estar convencido de que acabou de presenciar um colapso nervoso, e nem está muito longe da verdade. É o que Luciano pensa e não sabe mais se está falando ou se tudo só existe dentro de sua cabeça, as palavras vão aumentando e se atropelando e se empilhando uma por cima das outras até que as lágrimas espirram de seus olhos.

Martin se inclina sobre ele, aperta a boca contra sua têmpora.

– Não deixe a raiva passar, – diz então. Continua mexendo em seu cabelo, doce, devagar, e sua voz soa muito alta, muito perto, e sua boca é muito quente. – É só o que você precisa. E vai mudar tudo isso.

Luciano não reage, e não acredita, e não pergunta nada. Deixa-se ficar assim no colo dele, soluçando, enquanto Martin o segura e acaricia seu cabelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. A música que o Luciano menciona é Assum Preto, do Luiz Gonzaga, e tem várias versões no youtube pra quem quiser ouvir.  
> 2\. Os meninos estão falando sobre as Diretas Já (também tem n sites sobre, pra quem quiser pesquisar mais). Até onde eu sei, a Argentina não teve NADA a ver com a campanha, mas achei que faria sentido se depois de uma manifestação popular que não deu fruto o Luciano procurasse o rei das manifestações populares.  
> 3\. A versão original foi ligeiramente alterada, pq falava dos panelazos que são bem tradicionais na Argentina. Depois do que fizemos com essa estratégia nos últimos anos, isso me deu urticária nervosa. Quando escrevi essa fic, não tinha nem ideia do que ia rolar.

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo a página da wiki sobre as relações Brasil-Argentina:
> 
> Brazil supported the Argentine claim over the Falkland Islands (…) After hostilities ended in June 1982, Buenos Aires chose Brazil to represent its interests in London until full diplomatic relations with United Kingdom were restored in 1990. Thus, despite rivalry and historical suspicions, Brazil’s actions and policies during the most traumatic period of Argentina’s recent history– objectionable military rule, near-conflict with Chile and the Falklands War– were fundamental to building trust between the two countries.


End file.
